


Cursed forever

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata left hopes peak because he ran out of money, None despair Au, now he has an indie rock band, sad but. Good, that's actually kinda good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indie rocker Hinata Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed forever

He cleared his throat as walked in the stage lit up with blinding lights. He grabbed his guitar off the stand and placed it around himself before walking up to microphone and adjusted the stand up closer to him. “Hi I'm Hinata Hajime but you already know that. And I'm the future foundation.” He said awkwardly. “So I was a reserve course student at Hopes peak academy, you all have probably heard of it, I know I have… All my life. Which is why I'm wearing the uniform but you aren't here to listen to my life story, you're here to jam!” He said And crowd cheered. “Well let's get this concert started!” He exclaimed before hitting his foot one the array of foot petals that were linked up to his sound board of other instruments prerecord. “So this song goes out to the people like us! Those of us who aren't anything special but we're still here and we're still kicking. This song is called Pixie Automatic dream girl and it's about falling in love with a girl as real as the happy end screen of a video game.” He cheered before he kicked all the pedals on and started playing 


End file.
